


Du musst es sein.

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Confessions, Edytha goes tsuper tsundere, Established Relationship, F/F, Indirect Marriage Proposal, Lover's Quarrel, Relationship Study, Tsundere, Waltrud Doesn't Get It™, Yuri, discussion of alcoholism, not necessarily a proposal but she does want her to be with her for the rest of her life, to be fair she never does but we all love her anyway bless her dumb gay ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Edytha, having enough of Waltrud's habits, lets her true feelings slip.Short Krupi x Paula





	Du musst es sein.

“Do you know what time of the day it is, Krupinski?” Edytha Rossmann was not in a good mood, and despite her small stature, she could certainly be menacing, She leaned against the doorframe, pointer stick in hand, eyes narrowed, glaring her lover down. Oh no, she would not be tolerating her bullshit today.

“It is 10 o’clock, my dear~”

“Yes. In the morning. Why are you drinking?”

“Well, for starters, I’m off duty today, and as a result, do not have anything else I really need to be doing. Secondly, "Grape Juice" is delicious. Thirdly, would you like to join me?” She raised her glass and winked, already a third of her way through her first bottle of the day, reclining cosily in her chair in the corner of her room.

Edytha sighed.”Krupinski, do I look like I have the time to be drinking with you right now?”

“Well, do you?”

“ _Krupinski._ ”

“We’re alone you know? You can call me by my name without feeling self conscious.” Waltrud drained the last of what was left in her wine glass and set it on her little table next to the bottle, tilting her head at the smaller girl.

“Besides,” she continued, “we’re speaking our language, no Britannian when we’re alone usually.”

“I’m mad at you, you know, you’ll get no pleasantries from me.” Edytha gestured at her with her pointer stick, pouting.

“Mad at me? What did I do this time? And as for pleasantries, you were certainly pleasant with me two nights a-owowowow”

Edytha said to herself that morning that she would not be tolerating any of her bullshit today, and she meant it, nailing Waltrud between the eyes perfectly with her pointer which had sailed magnificently in a beautiful arc from where she had stood and thrown it. Ten out of ten, Miss Rossmann.

 

“E-Edytha, that was a little harsh...” Waltrud massaged her forehead, wincing. “I could have lost an eye..”

“Maybe it would have taught you a lesson if you did.” Edytha huffed, marching over to Waltrud and picking her stick up from where it had landed, slipping it into the pocket of her waistcoat.

“You are though when you do agree to be.”

“ _Krupinski._ ” she hissed, “ _Someone might hear.”_ Waltrud’s shenanigans had exacerbated her to the point that her familiar had materialised, fox ears pointing at an angle showing her feelings, tail swishing from side to side in agitation. Waltrud noticed.

“Edytha, everyone’s outside, and while you have mentioned that I do say inappropriate things often, you don’t normally have this kind of reaction.” She frowned, stopping for a moment and looking thoughtful.

“Well, you _do_ get mad, but I do believe the last time I’ve seen you like this was that one time I was telling Nipa and Hikari that you secretly lie about your age and suck out the energy of young girls every month, which come to think of it, isn’t exactly a lie when you top in be-”

“ _Krupinski.”_

Her ears were completely flat now. “ _We may be a couple and you may outrank me, but so help me God if you’re looking for a court martial...”_ Her pointer stick had also materialised in her hand during this exchange, and she was now slapping it against her free, empty, palm menacingly. Waltrud gulped.

“I, um, yes ma’am.”

“That’s more like it.”

 

With Waltrud disciplined, the room was silent. It wasn’t a pleasant calm silence like she normally would expect on a cold Orussian day when she had nothing to do but recline in her chair and dream of beautiful women, and the norm was usually gunfire and explosions and Nipa screaming as she crash landed for the 4th time that week, but an awkward, _awkward_ heavy silence. Edytha’s ears had since vanished, but she still appeared to be in quite a mood, arms folded, not quite looking at Waltrud but still showing mild signs of irritation.

 

Waltrud stood up then, pulling at her shirt collar, eyebrows knotted out of worry. “Look, Edytha;” she began, placing one hand on her shoulder and using the other to turn her to look at her. Edytha gasped but she didn’t pull away from her, a mild blush tingeing her cheeks, but still, she had a sour expression.

“Krupinski...”

“I um, if something’s bothering you, which it seems to be considering how you blew up at me there, then uh, you know its fine to tell me, maybe I can do something about it?...”

Waltrud wasn’t really used to this kind of situation, but she was trying anyway. Sure she was hardly the ideal person for the job, but despite her womanising habit, to her Edytha was irreplaceable, and she was concerned about her when was like this. Any decent person would be if they saw someone making a face like that after all. “Besides, uh, I think the Commander is the only one here apart from us that understands Karlslander so uh, like I said earlier, it’s just us who’d hear what’s on your mind and stuff...”

“Waltrud.”

Edytha shifted awkwardly, fiddling with her stick. “Look, I....” she paused, blushing harder.

“Go on?”

“Waltrud. I don’t want the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with to turn into a lush.” Edytha at this point was completely red, ears out once more, tilted flat sideways, showing her embarrassment. Her cute little fox tail was swishing madly, batting against her thighs.

“E-Edytha, are you saying what I think you’re saying?...” Waltrud balked, ears and tail manifesting too, face dusted with red.

“S-Shut up, Krupinski!” Edytha spluttered, pushing her away and wriggling out of her loosened grasp.

“Paula-”

“Waltrud. Put the booze away for now and maybe, just _maybe_ I’ll come by later on and we’ll share a bottle. I may or may not have a good red squirrelled away that I don’t want to drink alone. My shift is later in the day tomorrow and there’s no classes scheduled, so...” Her tail flailed wildly as she made her way back to the door. Hand on the handle, her face was still crimson. She cleared her throat, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. “I-I just came by to see how you were this morning is all, I’ll be going now.” She left quickly, door slamming behind her as she power-walked her way out with all the might her tiny body could muster, polished boots clicking against the smooth cobblestone flooring of the corridor. Waltrud stood and looked at where she was previously, a pensive expression on her face as she gradually heard her footsteps fade.

“I love you too, Paula. I really mean it.”

Her tail wagged. Perhaps she’d save her boozing for the evening after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one before "But she'd never tell her. Not directly anyway"/Liebeswerben but I decided to hold onto it for another time as its essentially mildly more serious than my other work involving the pair. I mentioned before that Humikane said that they're canonically dating each other about 3 years at the current point in series in a tweet and I often wonder about their future together. There's no "IF" scenarios for any Witches outside of the 501st apart from Hanna Rudel so we have nothing to go on really.*
> 
> Anyway I wanted to explore here how Krupi does have an affinity for booze, and how Edytha, ever the sensible one, would worry about the future. She is however, quite the tsundere towards our favourite Fake Countess, hence why she doesn't admit her feelings easily. She's flustered out of love, the poor girl, ahaaa. According to Humikane, Krupi is so lighthearted and purposely acts like a tool because she doesn't want war to change her. She is also aware of Edytha's feelings about things and her grief over her past students and knows that she's kinda stern for a reason. Krupi is genuinely a good girl. She's a lot more aware of things than she lets on it seems. 
> 
> *My personal headcanon though is that Edytha is kept on as a teacher at an academy and Krupi ends up working in or running a bar that caters to "ladies of a particular persuasion" with them living together, married in all but the legal sense. (There was an underground scene for gay women in Berlin and some other major European cities pre-WW2) Ridiculous, but a girl can dream. I love them so much. 
> 
> T/L note:  
> Du musst es sein: It has to be you.  
> Titled because they both know by now that it has to be each other for them.


End file.
